Vroloks do not exist
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Au. Rinoa is a vampire. One who seeks to enjoy eternity. Squall was a vampire hunter. Time has plans, ranging pastfuture. Rating will go up. Hiatus
1. Velvet Divorce

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Alright, it's about time I tried something out. I mean, I just read the worst fanfic ever. It was so...bland and deviod of reasoning. The writer created it to where the mian character couldn't have children, the bam, she winds up pregnaut without explaination. ARRRGGG! Get your story straight people! Anywho, I'm going to peacefully blow off some steam.

The trees flickered. On and off, like christmas lights of green in color. Like mini-strobe lights. It was serene and beautiful. The farm was quiet, exceptions being the occasional cars passing by. No one else knew I was out here. It was nearing midnight or one, I couldn't honestly tell, having been out here since afterthe sun set. Yawning, I shifted my weight on the fence post, resulting in a loss of balance.

"Wahh-!" I managed to cry out just as I landed flat on my back on the ground. The thump echoed and stirred up the fire flies that were previously occupying the ground I had landed _so gracefully_ in. I thought about sitting up, but leisure took place. Besides, the stars were just as amazingly beautiful as the fire flies had been. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh country air.

"You are a klutz." A cold voice whispered. I remained as content as before.

"Shut up and enjoy the sights Squall." Was my retort. The grass next to me rustled and I heard light intakes of breath next to me.

"...whatever." The usual response came out. I smiled and sat up, opening my eyes to look at him. His bangs covered his eyes, shadowing them futher than the night did. The necklace he always wore rested awkwardly on his chest, the chain holding slack. The trim of his jacket gently moved here and there, commanded by the slight breeze. I changed my gaze from him back to the twinkling trees.

"Forever's going to be a long time you know." I spoke after several minutes passed. A sharp intake of breath, and then, slow release.

"This is your fault." The darkness grew with his statement, and guilt slightly overtook me.

"I know." I whispered, and curled my knees to my chest. Silence pursued.

"Why then?" He asked, anger and frustration growing in his tone, with slight curiousity hidden deep. The flickering lights are the things I focas on. I cannot falter and breakdown.

"Eternity with you." I answered, my lip curling into my teeth. I bite on it and hold it there nervously. My heart skips beats waiting for him.

"...whatever." He replied again, sitting up. The lights of the fire flies aren't distracting me anymore. I turned to him.

"I know. When will you do it?" I asked him. He sucks in air quickly, and holds it, almost in pain.

"Someday." He answered. I nod and look at the grass patch between us. There is a single fire fly bleating out her light.

"Will you enjoy some time with me before you slay me?" I asked him. He abrubtly stood up and kicks the fance post.

"Yes Rinoa." He says, holding out his hand to me, assisting me up.

"I'm sorry. I would have never had bitten you if I knew. I would have never allowed Seifer to bite me. I just...I made a mistake." I explained.

"...whatever." He responded and hugged me. The fire flies keep flickering on around us, sending their different patterns of light to one another.

"I'll make it up to you. I swear I will." I promised to him. He pulled away from hugging me and shakes his head.

"Just...next time you want to turn us into vampires, check with me first to make sure I don't hate them." He responded. I nodded. He glanced down at his watch, the glow lighting up his face.

"Time for you to leave already?" I asked. He nodded. His travel back to his house would take him until sun up. Daylight and Squall never got along to begin with, but now it was deadly.

"Godnight." He muttered, placeing a small kiss on my forhead before becoming nothing more than a fast moving shadow dodgeing between trees.

"You too." I responded, and trekked my way back to the house left abandoned by the family who once lived there. The perfect place to hide from humans and the sun. It was true. Seifer had offered eternity to me, and I gave it to Squall. What wasn't true, was the fact that Squall hated me for forcing him to turn. I crept into the basement, and closed the door, locking it from inside. We had agreed that we would sleep for years, until Squall needed to kill me and himself for being what we were. Trouble had other plans.

Nanakiyoda: Whoa, my eyes are seriously closing. Catch you around next chapter and please do review. Also, the chapters are named after songs by Sneaker Pimps. This fanfic is really mellow to start, and most of the songs from Sneaker Pimps ae mellow with an occasional upbeat. Try them out.


	2. Spin spin sugar

Disclaimer: IOOMOC. Stands for I Only Own My Own Creations.

Nanakiyoda: Alright, for those who arent my usual readers, I'm a spanner. My stories range from all different catagories. This is my second FF8 story. I'm mostly a Rurouni Kenshin fanficker...Anyways, hope you like this chapter.

Future: 2066

My eyes sprang open from my deep sleep. Leaning up from my down filled plush casket, I yawned. There was a woman standing at the door, she looked to be about Mid-thirties, with blonde hair tied up and thick rimmed glasses. There was a whip, a curiously familiar whip, in her hands. She was wearing some sort of red suit. Or rather, a red suit top with a business-like red skirt.

"Squall said this is where you were." She said. I smiled at her. Jumping up out of the casket and splashing into water, I glanced around. The basement of the house I was dwelling in was showing signs of severe decay. Water dripped constantly from a busted pipe in the corner and the floor was flooded. The wooden beams had rotted.

"Quistis! How are you!" I asked cheerfully. She managed a smile and put her Save The Queen away.

"I'm sorry Rinoa, but Quistis has been dead for years. I'm her grand-daughter, Judis." She said, a wave of sorrow flashing across her face. It disappeared and then strict duty with a hint of slight happiness, success. I smiled.

"Okay, so, I take it I've been asleep longer than a couple of years...no big deal. So...um...Squall sent you? What for?" I asked, my hands clasping behind my back and my balance changing from rolling back and forth on my toes. Judis smiled brightly.

"Well, the Trepe Family has been watching over you two ever since Lord Seifer-" Judis started, but I smirk and tried to hold back my laughter.

"Lo-Lord Seifer! His ego just keeps getting bigger." I managed to say before allowing my laughter to escape. Judis scowled.

"Lord Seifer happens to be my grandfather!" She proclaimed angrily. This resulted in more laughter from me.

"I-I'm sor-hee...it's just...haha...Quistis oftened yelled out that she and Seifer would never be an item. Anyways, do continue on why you awoke me." I said. Her hand pulled away from its tight grip on Save The Queen.

"Basically, Lord Seifer is frustrated with Squall's behavior." Judis stated. I stopped rolling back and forth on my toes and seriousness took its place.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Judis looked a bit shocked at my attitude change, but didn't miss a beat.

"He won't sleep. You guys are suppose to sleep until you are needed at Lord Seifer's side, or until you decide to eliminate each other. Squall just sits in the dark tomb all day, not sleeping, just sitting there. It's getting on Lord Seifer's last nerves. So he instructed me to awake you and 'Get your little angelic ass over there and knock Puberty boy out!' but, I'm pretty sure you aren't the one whose going to render Squall unconscience. Your figure is very petite and you don't seem-" Judis would have kept going, but she started lifting off the floor. Her eyes flooded with panic and she pulled out her whip. My hand was motioned at her, the culprit of what was lifting her up.

"Relax, I promised a long time ago not to hurt people. This is just a show that I'm not as weak as I appear." I said, setting her down gently back on the water covered floor. Panic left her eyes and was replaced by fear and uncertainty.

"Let's just...wait...Lord seifer told me to give this to you." Judis said, pulling a bangle from her pocket. She was hesitant to move towards me, but got the bangle to me. I slipped it on.

"Just to let you know, this is an Odine Bangle. It controls those nifty little powers I have. So what's the real problem? Squall's never been able to sleep." I asked her as we headed out the basement door, and through the caved in house.

"You are good. Lord Seifer will explain." Judis answered as we walked through the door out of the house and into the crisp cool night.

Past: 2001

"Okay Rinoa, calm down. It's just one little test. No big deal..." I muttered, trying to calm myself down. The T-rexaur was just standing there waiting for me to attack, almost mocking me.

"Just attack already Rinny!" I heard Selphie cry out in frustration. I glared at her.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to use unreliable magic!" I yelled back at her.

"How unreliable is a fire spell! Just use it already and I'll finish it!" She yelled back. I rolled my eyes at her then consentrated. FUWMMPH! The tail of the T-rexuar caught fire and it ran off, squealing in pain, heading for the little stream of water that ran through the training center. I heard giggling from behind me.

"What?" I asked as I turned around. Selphie was pointing at the bottem hem of my duster. I had managed to catch it on fire.

"Oh no!" I yelled out bfore stripping it off and stomping my boot on the fire, putting it out and also dirtying my duster. Selphie kept laughing, so I turned around and tackled her to the ground. I got back up, or tried to, but her hand caught my elbow and pulled me back down. I fell on the ground flat on my butt.

"Ladies, shouldn't you move this to a pool filled with mud and change into your bikinis?" Said an extremely familiar voice. I put my hands over my ears for the next part.

"IRVY!" I heard Selphie sharply yell before jumping up and running to the cowboy leaning against the railing on the training center. Removing my hands from my ears, I grabbed my duster from the ground and stood up, dusting it off. Selphie and Ivine had already left. _Great, couldn't even wait up for me._ Placing my duster on, I made my way for the exit.

"Where are you going?" I heard another familiar voice ask from behind me, this one struck with seriousness.

"To take a nice long hot shower. Wanna come with?" I asked, smirking as I turned around to see a red faced Squall.

"What if I said yes?" He said, a slight smirk hinting at his face. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him with me.

"You haven't the guts." I said, noticing a small flash of fear slide across his handsome features. Then, he picked me up bridal style.

"Let me prove you wrong." He said and carried me out.

Nanakiyoda: Okay, with the way this is going to work, it's basically two stories in one. The past covers the how they changed and the future covers with what they do about it. This all takes place after the game, which for all purposes the events happened in 2000. Obviously, a little bit of comedy has made its face in here, but that's good. A long tedious story of strict seriousness needs aa little break right? Review please.


End file.
